Silent Pair
by Theatre-Babyy-x
Summary: Set in the fourth year and the yule ball.When Hermione finds herself going to the yule ball with the famous Viktor Krum, she realises that he wasn't who she wanted to be with that night. R


Hermione stepped out from around the corner of the stone wall she was hidden behind, she felt all eyes swivell and land on her.  
She looked down at herself and did another quick survey of her appearance. Her blue flowing dress looked as good as it did the day she got it and then by placing her hand upon her head felt that her hair was still smooth and no longer bushy.

She took her first few steps down the stone stairway, feeling more eyes hit her as she went.  
Finally reaching the bottom she grabbed onto the arm of Viktor Krum. She felt whispers all over and tried to block them from her ears as much as possible. This was her night, no one would ruin it.

Hermione and Viktor walked into the Great Hall and found a magnificent sight before them. The great hall had never looked so beautiful. While admiring the sight a voice sounded behind them.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mr Krum" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, peering down at them. " The champions and their partners will be opening the ball as you should know, please make your way to the other champions now. Good luck." She walked away and while doing so Hermione swore she saw a small wink.

They walked over to join the other champions. Hermione was quick to pull Viktor over to where Harry was.

"Hello Harry. Nervous?" Hermione teased while taking note of her surroundings.

"Hey, Yea I couldn't dance even if I was forced to do it for 48 hours straight." Harry laughed.

The champions closed in around each other ready to begin.  
Hermione was lead by Viktor to stand behind Cedric and Cho.

"Good luck." Cedric turned around and whispered, flashing a handsome smile.

Hermione felt her belly do a flip. Where had that come from? She washed it from her mind but continued to feel her body tingle.

"Thanks, you too" She reply, feeling her lips going dry doing so.

The music started and all the champions and their partners took the floor.  
Hermione took hold of Krum's hand and placed her free hand on his shoulder.  
She started to sway to the music as he led her around the floor.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other champions. She noticed Harry tripping on his feet every few seconds and chuckled to herself. She then saw Fleur with Roger Davies, They were stunning together, but she couldn't help but notice that Fleur was controlling the dance while Roger just stood there and stared.  
Cho and Cedric came into view and Hermione's belly did another flip. She suddenly imagined herself in Cedric's arms, dancing away with him, again she blocked it from her mind.

The music stopped playing after a couple of songs and dinner was served.  
All champions and their partners sat at a table facing the whole of the hall. Cedric placed himself next to Hermione.

"Nice dancing earlier." He smiled, Hermione felt her heart melt.

"Oh Thankyou, you weren't too bad yourself" She said, ending with a small giggle.

Cedric continued to talk to Hermione all through dinner and Hermione after awhile started to notice Cho becoming extremely bored. Hermione smiled in her head.  
All through there conversation she had random tingles throughout her body. She couldn't believe how smart Cedric was and how well mannered. Viktor soon got up from the table and went out amongst the crowd. Hermione didn't mind, in fact she preferred him gone. Soon after that Cho got up and left the table too, glaring at Hermione as she went.

"Well, doesn't everybody love us?" Cedric exclaimed, looking around at the deserted table.

Hermione laughed. "Who can blame them though we have been talking non stop for ages."

"Yea I suppose, Oh well, I like talking to you." He said with a hint of smoothness in his voice. Hermione's heart gave another of its, now regular, jolts.

Hermione Granger was being to realise. She was falling for Cedric Diggory.

A/N: Okay, this is my first fan fiction. Please read and review! I'd love some constructive criticism. If it's bad I'm sorry, if it's good well, cool :D  
Very short. I know.


End file.
